Nueva Aldea, Nuevo Destino
by ElGatoBlanco
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo para el joven rubio que luego de perderlo todo se lanza a un nuevo comienzo sin saberlo, nuevo personajes, nuevas aventuras y todo un nuevo destino están por empezar. HanaNaruHina. con un par de OCC
1. Prologo, Un Nuevo Inicio

Prologo...

El camino que seguía tal vez no era el más seguro en este momento, pero la situación lo había dejado sin opciones, mantenía su avance rápido mientras saltaba de rama en rama, su uniforme de ambu rasgado y algo ensangrentado en ciertos puntos, llevaría también su máscara de no ser porque esta se había roto unas horas antes esa misma noche, el bulto que cargaba envuelto en sabanas se agito un poco, cuando cayó con demasiada fuerza en una rama causando ruido, dirigió sus ojos de color oscuro en dirección a lo que traía entre sus brazos y dio un leve suspiro, estaba agotado de verdad, las gotas de sudor en su frente y la mirada en sus ojos lo denotaban...

-creo que ya estamos seguros hermanito.- bajo del árbol en un solo salto cayendo con una suavidad impresionante a pesar de los 15 metros que lo separaban del suelo.

El chico de ojos oscuros se quedo en silencio un instante y miro hacia el este, recordando por un segundo la gran cantidad de cosas que acaba de dejar atrás, su villa, sus amigos, su familia...Pero el tiempo para pensar se acabo al notar una presencia que se acercaba, saco su arma un kunais preparado para atravesar a lo que sea que se acercara, y también preparo sus ojos que se volvieron rojos y con tres puntos rojos rodeando la pupila.

Arrojo el kunais en esa dirección y solo se escucho el sonido del choque con otro metal, el sonido se acerco mas dejando a la vista a otro ninja también con el uniforme ambu puesto y en iguales o peores condiciones que el suyo, su máscara de perro aun seguía en su lugar solo que con unas cuarteaduras, había otra similitud, el también llevaba en brazos otro paquete solo que había otro sostenido cuidadosamente en su espalda, se quito la máscara dejando ver solo su ojo derecho, su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara de tela y su ojo izquierdo por algunos mechones de su cabello plateado y alborotado.

El pelinegro bajo el segundo kunais que había sacado para atacar y dio un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado contra el tronco del árbol.

-creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro, parece que ambos tuvimos problemas con nuestra última misión.- ante el comentario del peli plateado el chico solo dio una media sonrisa.-que tal estas pareces haber perdido bastante sangre.

El recién llegado también se recostó al árbol y coloco los paquetes entre las raíces del arbol delicadamente acomodo un poco las telas que los cubrían dejando a la vista dos pequeños rostros de un par de bebes ambas de piel clara, la de la derecha con el cabello oscuro casi azulado y la de la izquierda de cabello castaño oscuro, durante un momento una de ellas abrio sus parpados por un segundo pudieron ver aquellos ojos como perlas. El peli blanco se acerco un poco pero dio un leve quejido al tratar de sentarse.

-una costilla rota?.- el peli plateado asintió a la cuasi pregunta de su acompañante.- pudiste haber terminado peor...

-eso es cierto que hay de ti, tampoco saliste ileso- la analítica mirada del único ojo a la vista del chico pasaba de un lado a otro sobre el pelinegro.

-Tsk. Nada muy grave casi todos son cortes superficiales.- un hilo de sangre bajo por su frente, se había olvidado de ese kunais que paso demasiado cerca de su cabeza, solo vio como el ojo de su acompañante parecía expresar la gracia de ese detalle.- tú no estás mejor que yo Kakashi...

-Como está el pequeño que te toco a ti- el mono ojo señalo a. El paquete que reposaba entre las raíces igual que los otros dos bebes.

El pelinegro removió un poco la tela dejando ver a un pequeño de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros abiertos pero se le notaba bastante calmado.

-Sasuke está bien, al menos se ah mantenido en silencio.- la voz del pelinegro sonaba rara, parecía tener problemas para mantenerse calmado.- crees que está bien lo que hicimos?.

-Fueron las ultimas ordenes de Yondaime, Itachi, el debe estar seguro de lo que hacía, y sabia que lo que empezó esta noche en la aldea- Kakashi bajo la mirada al suelo de haberse podido ver su rostro se hubiera notado su vacio gesto.-Siempre contemplando todo a futuro, pero nunca explicando el porqué de tus acciones, ni siquiera a tu propio alumno, sensei.

Itachi se levanto del suelo rápidamente, esperando de nuevo lo peor, esperaba otro enemigo, la presencia se acercaba extremadamente rápido, pero se detuvo en seco al estar a unos 10 metros de distancia, a pesar de su aguda vista, el pelinegro no definía de quien se trataba, lo mismo pasaba con el peli plateado, el agotamiento les estaba pasando factura, el individuo se acerco a ellos al fin libre de las sombras de los arboles.

Estaba vestido igual que ellos, con un uniforme de ambu, que estaba en peores condiciones, al igual que ellos llevaba un paquete en su brazo derecho, su cabello rubio estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, un largo hilo de sangre brotaba de un agujero donde alguna vez estuvo su ojo izquierdo, tres cortes bajaban por la mejilla de ese mismo lado, la parte izquierda de su uniforme también había desaparecido, y solo quedaba un muñón apenas más abajo del hombro.

-Por poco no lo logro- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y cayó de rodillas.-creo...

Kakashi fue el primero en acercarse al rubio y tomar el paquete que este tenia en sus brazos, movió la tela que lo cubrí para mostrar a un pequeño bebe rubio con seis marcas que lo hacían parecer un zorrito, se encontraba profundamente, asi que el ambu de cabellos plateados lo coloco al lado de los otros tres, al tiempo que volvía al lado del recién llegado.

-Crees poder seguir asi como estas Raiga-san.- el rubio vio con una semisonrisa a su compañero que tenía un gesto de preocupación en su único ojo visible.

-estaré bien ya pare la hemorragia del brazo izquierdo, o lo que queda de el, y ya la cuenca de mi ojo izquierdo ya está bien- saco lo que parecía un pequeño frasco de un bolsillo de su uniforme, adentro de este había un ojo similar a como era los de Itachi solo que de color dorado y con cuatro comas.- además ya tengo un reemplazo para el ojo y para el brazo también.

El peli plateado removió los mechones de cabello dejando ver un ojo rojo idéntico al de Itachi que se había encontrado cubierto hasta el momento.

-Como te arreglaste para robarlo!- se unía de sorpresa el pelinegro que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos, sus ojos negros estaban abiertos completamente de la impresión.- el ojo del dios de la muerte, una de las reliquias más valiosas de la nación del fuego, que quieres que nos casen todos los ninjas del país...

-como si no lo estuvieran haciendo ya.- un tic en el ojo izquierdo del pelinegro se hizo presente enseguida ante la respuesta del tuerto rubio.-no espera que demonios estas...

No pudo completar la frase ya el rubio había sacado el ojo del frasco y colocado en el lugar donde debería estar su inexistente ojo izquierdo, paso un segundo y el ojo brillo por un instante antes de volver se color azul como el ojo derecho.

-ves no paso nada malo- el rubio sonreía complacido de lo que acababa de haces al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros lo miraban atónitos.

-Nadie sabe exactamente que poderes guarda esa cosa Raiga, por eso nadie lo ah usado- la voz casi embravecida de Itachi resonó entre los arboles al tiempo que veía como el rubio empezaba a tener gestos de dolor intenso en su brazo- a eso me refería.

Lo que vieron lo callo enseguida de nuevo, la forma básica de la medula se formo, luego los huesos comenzaron a formarse, seguidos de los tejidos musculares, los nervios y la piel, al final era como si un brazo nuevo acabara de brotar del muñón.

-esto si no me lo esperaba- el chico hablaba entre gemidos, estaba bañado en sudor, a pesar de estar feliz, el nacimiento de ese brazo dolió un infierno.

-tenemos que analizar ese brazo, es una situación demasiado ex...-el ninja peli plateado se calló ante una seña del rubio.

-No hay tiempo para eso por ahora no me queda más que agradecer a que mi brazo está de nuevo en su lugar. _apretó la mano del nuevo brazo lentamente, aun la sentía rara pero que mas daba ya se le pasaría.- recuerden que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-No entiendo de verdad esto, la misión como tal es demasiado extraña- esta vez era Kakashi que hablaba de nuevo.- primero secuestrar tanto a su propio hijo, al menor de los Uchiha, y a las dos hijas de los Hyugga, exactamente el día que ocurre el golpe de estado en la aldea por parte del consejo de la aldea, es demasiada casualidad.

-Minato siempre ha sido mucho más precavido que la mayoria de los ninjas, pero creo que es como si supiera que esto iba a pasar desde el principio.-la voz de Itachi reflejaba lo mismo que su rostro una muy rara sensación de sospecha.

-al menos solo nos queda esperar el contacto que nos indico Minato-tal como si las palabras de Kakashi lo hubieran invocado una presencia se sintió enseguida pero había algo raro en ella.

Los 3 ambu sacaron sus kunais para defenderse de lo que venía, y formando un triangulo alrededor del lugar donde se ubicaban los bebes, pero la presencia era extraña, la presencia se ubicaba en todos lados como si cada árbol emanara la misteriosa sensación.

-Calma, calma yo soy el contacto que el Yondaime Hokage les envío.- al voltearse en la dirección donde vino la voz, solo pudieron dar un paso atrás, un muchacho bastante bien parecido, de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos de un intenso color esmeralda vestido con un kimono del mismo color de sus extraños ojos emergía del tronco del árbol, literalmente salía de la madera de este.

-quien demonios eres?- el kunais de Itachi lo apuntaba al cuello, y la mirada de pocos amigos en su rostro tan bien estaba presente en el rubio y el peli plateado.

-Mi nombre Saki Uzumaki, jounin de Kigakure (Aldea Escondida entre los arboles) hermano mayor de Kushina Uzumaki y por la tanto, tío del niño rubio de por allá,- hubo un instante de silencio de parte de todos los presentes, ahora que se fijaban el parecido con la ya fallecida esposa del ex-Hokage era innegable.- ahora ustedes también identifíquense.

La mirada del curioso pelirrojo parecía bastante tranquila, Itachi se fijaba en cada detalle, era entre sus compañeros el mas experimentado en la lectura de expresiones faciales, asintió levemente a sus compañeros que entendieron el mensaje y bajaron sus armas, para el Uchiha era mas que obvio que el tipo decía la verdad, su compañero rubio fue el primero en hablar.

-Namikaze Raiga, ambu de la aldea de la hoja y primo de Namikaze Minato, o eso era hasta ayer.- el chico de cabello rojo ladeo su cabeza un poco y paso su mirada por todo el rubio cosa que hizo a este tener un pequeño escalofrió.

-Hatake Kakashi, ambu de la aldea de la hoja, y alumno de Namikaze Minato,- el solo ojo del ambu peli plateado se cruzaron con los analíticos ojos esmeraldinos al igual que el rubio sintió un raro escalofrió.

-Uchiha Itachi, ambu de la aldea, con funciones como guardaespaldas secreto a el Hokage Minato.- al igual que con los otros esas esmeraldas se posaron sobre pero estos se cruzaron una mirada bastante extraña hasta que el pelirrojo asintió.

-si están todos diciendo la verdad.- sonrió de manera divertida al tiempo que se comenzaba a acercar a los ambus.- Y díganme cual es la situación en la aldea de la hoja desde la boda de mi hermana no eh vuelto a pasar por allá.

-Ayer empezó un golpe de estado en la aldea, al parecer el consejo de Konoha decidió sostener el poder de la aldea omitiendo a la figura del Sandaime Hokage.- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos lentamente luego de escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del Uchiha.

-seguimos las ordenes del testamento del Yondaime, que especificaban un pacto acordado con la aldea de Ki, en el cual en caso de una situación asi se suscitara, se planteaba que se tomara a su hijo junto a los descendientes mas jóvenes del clan Uchiha y Hyugga.- la expresión de Kakashi demostraba su desconcierto aun no entendía el porqué de semejante orden.- Uzumaki-san puede preguntarle usted conoce las razones de esto.

-Si lo sé pero este no es lugar para discutir.- Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar con sus manos apoyadas en el mismo tronco de nuevo- Y vienen conmigo.

Hubo un gesto de duda general en los rostros de los shinobi de la hoja, estos tomaron a los bebes que aun reposaban tranquilos en el suelo, completamente dormidos en medio de las sabanas, con cierta duda se acercaron finalmente a el pelirrojo que hizo un curioso ruido con la lengua, el suelo pareció apartarse de ellos, se sentían extraños como si flotaran en el aire hasta que finalmente hubo un fuerte crujido de madera bajo sus cuerpos que se habían precipitado de espaldas al suelo del mismo material, el pelirrojo estaba viéndolos divertidos para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Discúlpenme es que casi siempre se me olvida lo difícil que puede resultar ese método de transporte para los que no están acostumbrados.- antes de que pudiera comenzar a reír, pudo notar a la persona que estaba frente a él, un Hombre del mismo color de cabello que el solo con facciones un tanto mayores, y que le ganaba casi una o dos cabezas de estatura, vestía una larga bata de seda blanca y una pipa en su boca pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos ojos de color violeta que hacían temblar en su lugar al pobre pelirrojo menor.

-Saki esa no es forma de dirigirte a los invitados.- unas gotas de sudor frio comenzaron a notarse en la frente del pobre muchacho que estaba vuelto ya un mar de nervios.- permítanme ayudarlos.

No supieron cómo ni en qué momento ocurrió pero unas misteriosas cadenas de color blanco ayudaron a levantarse a los shinobi del suelo antes de desaparecer de manera tan rápida como la que aparecieron.

-Perdonen no haberme presentado yo soy Uzumaki Shuhei, líder del clan Uzumaki y Kikage.- su sonrisa era amistosa pero a pesar de ello le causo un leve escalofrió, algo en la presencia de este tipo causaba miedo.

-Antes de cualquier cosa señor.- los ojos violáceos del hombre se posaron sobre Kakashi cuya voz abandono su garganta.

-Permítanme antes de empezar por favor siéntense.- el hombre se sentó detrás de un escritorio que acababan de notar...

Al fin los 3 shinobi pudieron ver detalladamente donde estaban, parecía una oficina muy similar ante los ojos de Kakashi a la oficina del Yondaime en Konoha, aunque con mas detalles en madera, y en el lugar que deberían ocupar los cuadros de los Hokage, había un árbol genealógico, se sentaron en tres sillas que un apurado pelirrojo menor había colocado, ya comenzaban a entender el porqué, esos ojos de color violeta a pesar de lo pacíficos que se veían eran muy intimidantes.

-Déjenme adivinar esos son los pequeños.- señalo los pequeños que descansaban en los brazos de los shinobi todavía seguían en la tierra de los sueños.-Saki por favor busca algo para que los niños duerman más a gusto.

-Si pa-pa-dre, quiero decir Kikage-sama.-salió del cuarto a toda velocidad dejando una leve estela de polvo detrás de él.

-Ahora seguramente quieren saber de la situación por la cual llegaron aquí cierto. -fácilmente parecía haber adivinado la pregunta que alguno de esos 3 estaba a punto de plantear.- desde hace tiempo Minato comenzó a notar movimientos extraños dentro del consejo de Konoha, mi hija se mantenía en contacto conmigo estaba muy seguro de que tenía algo que ver con Kyubi.

"Pero como saben paso lo inesperado, alguien aprovecho el nacimiento de Naruto hace 4 semanas, como una oportunidad, una oportunidad para hacerse con el poder del Bijuu más poderoso de todos, y empezar un ataque dentro de la aldea.- el hombre de cabellos rojos suspiro un momento como si sintiera un profundo dolor por lo que venía.- hace poco supe de las noticias gracias a uno de los espías que tengo en la aldea, tanto mi hija como mi yerno fallecieron, protegiendo la aldea y más importante a mi nieto.

Se acerco al rubio que tenia al bebe de rasgos zorrunos, el shinobi de la hoja en lugar de ponerse en guardia, solo le permitió cargar al bebe en sus brazos al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a emanar de esos violáceos ojos, este hombre de verdad tenía una cualidad singular ya que al empezar a llorar automáticamente el aura de la habitacion se volvió triste y pesada.

-Naruto, mi pequeño nieto.- la voz del poderoso hombre parecía a punto de quebrarse.- si hubiera estado ahí esa noche, hubiera podido ayudar a tu padre y protegerlos a ti y a tu madre, porque!.- el brazo que tenia libre choco contra el escritorio que se rompió en pedazos por el impacto, este hombre de verdad tenía una fuerza descomunal.

-disculpe Kikage-sama, entiendo las razones de porque quería traer al pequeño Naruto pero.- su voz fue acallada ante la expresión que tenia en la cara ahora el hombre pelirrojo, daba otra vez esa sensación intimidante.

-Minato me dijo poco antes de su muerte que estaba ya al tanto de la situación interna de la aldea, de los movimientos de los Uchiha para formar un golpe de estado, los planes de los Hyugga ancianos para tomar control del consejo.- dio un leve suspiro al ver la expresión decaída de parte del pelinegro, seguro era un tema algo difícil de tratar.- Por decisión de Mikoto Uchiha y Hiashi Hyugga, se le pidió de manera testamentaria por parte de Minato, que sus hijos menores, en este caso Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha y a Hinata y Hanabí Hyugga, fueran sacados de la aldea, por eso se les asigno la misión a ustedes dos.- señalo a Kakashi y a Raiga, que parecían ya entender mejor.-los ninjas mas leales ante cualquier circunstancia al Hokage a que traicionaran a la aldea, cosa que el sabia que ustedes seguirían primero su lealtad a su maestro que a su aldea, y también adivino la situación contigo joven Uchiha, conocía tu descontento ante la situación de tu clan, acelero tu escape de la aldea.

-Como Minato-sensei supo todo eso.- la mirada de sorpresa de Kakashi no era algo inesperado.

-Minato siempre tuvo esa cualidad fuera de lo común, parecía que viera lo que pasara o lo que puede pasar hasta el momento de su muerte.- la expresión del pelirrojo era de completa culpa al tiempo que hablaba, pero decidió continuar.- Minato para finalizar su plan, me pidió que escondiera a los niños en mi aldea, y que acogiera como camaradas a los ninjas que tenían en manos la misión.

-Sinceramente dudo que luego de lo que hicimos se nos acogiera de vuelta a Konoha.- soltó con una risita nerviosa Raiga que sintió el ardor de nuevo en su mejilla izquierda.

-Necesitan cuidados médicos ustedes 3, aunque me sorprende que salieran vivos sus misiones eran casi suicidas.- El hombre Uzumaki rio un poco hasta notar un pequeño detalle en el ojo del rubio.- eso es lo que yo creo que es?, el ojo del dios de la muerte?

El rubio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, se suponía que ese ojo era imperceptible a menos que tomara su forma original, cosa que él estaba seguro de no haber hecho, la expresión de Itachi y Kakashi era casi la misma, sinceramente este hombre era muy peculiar.

-Nunca supe de alguien que fuera compatible con el, muchos hombres lo han tratado de utilizar pero hasta la fecha ninguno ah tenido suerte.-la mirada del hombre seguía centrada en el ojo izquierdo del joven que aun parecía sorprendido.- sabes es fácil notarlo, tu chackra aun que no te des cuenta se está fundiendo con el que sale del ojo.

Tanto Itachi como Kakashi miraron atentamente al rubio que se notaba cada vez mas extrañado, los ojos sharingan de ambos se ubicaron directamente sobre el Namikaze, para abrirse aun mas de la sorpresa, el flujo de chackra azulado estaba mezclado con un segundo flujo, de un color dorado y brillante, y la mayor parte de ese flujo parecía empezar en su ojo.

- Luego será tiempo de preocuparnos por eso, por ahora nuestra mayor preocupación es su condición y la de los niños.- en lo que dijo esto Saki entro en la habitación acompañado por un grupo de mujeres, todas con el mismo uniforme de médicos, llevando frente a si lo que parecían cunas.

Una vez dejaron las cunas en medio de la habitación, los shinobi con calma colocaron a cada bebe en una de ellas, que por cuestiones de suerte habían pasado las últimas horas durmiendo.

-Y entonces que hacemos ahora Uzumaki-sama.- la voz de Itachi se escucho en la habitación por suerte ya las mujeres habían empezado a curarlos a él y ah sus compañeros.

-Esta noche pueden descansar aquí luego me encargare del papeleo, aunque desde que llegaron aquí ya son considerados ninjas de esta aldea.- Les dedico una última sonrisa al tiempo acomodaba un par de muebles para que los ninjas durmieran, la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo mayor era bastante tranquila, y no apartaba sus ojos del pequeño rubio que ya estaba tranquilo en su cuna.- Descansen chicos.

El Kikage abandono la oficina, seguido de Saki que seguía con gesto de miedo hacia su padre, y por último las mujeres que los siguieron con un gesto calmado en su rostro, La habitación quedo tranquila finalmente y los tres se fijan en cómo estaban ahora vendados y finalmente sus cuerpos sintieron la presión de aquel largo día, Kakashi se dejo caer pesadamente en el mueble y en el otro cayeron sentados Raiga y Itachi a los cuales parecía que ya se habían calmado

-y que haremos ahora en adelante.- Las palabras de Kakashi llamaron la atención de sus compañeros de grupo que parecían en la línea entre este mundo y la tierra de los sueños.

-Veamos mate a un escuadrón completo de la policía Uchiha, secuestre al hijo del Hokage, y robe una reliquia de la nación del fuego, creo que tuve una gran noche que me meterá directo al libro bingo.- la sarcástica respuesta del rubio le saco un carcajada a Itachi que comenzó a hablar.

-dímelo a mí, secuestre a mi hermano menor, mate a mi mejor amigo, traicione a mi clan y casi mato a mi padre.- la expresión en la cara de Itachi era divertida, de las pocas veces que ponía una cara asi

-que día, entrar en la mansión Hyugga ser perseguido por todo el clan, fingir una pelea con Hiashi, dejarlo casi inconsciente, y secuestrar a sus dos hijas.- aunque no se viera por la mascara pudieron percibir una sonrisa bajo de esta.

- por nuestra entrada al libro bingo.- dijo finalmente el rubio fingiendo que levantaba una copa con su mano izquierda.- y por mi brazo nuevo.

Hubo una sonrisa general, el grupo estaba alegre muy diferente a como habían estado al inicio de esa noche, para ser sinceros, un nuevo inicio no sonaba nada mal.

La noche paso de manera tranquila para ellos no supieron en que momento cayeron dormidos lo que si supieron fue que la mañana siguiente los llantos continuos de 4 bebes los despertaron, y desde ese día ya han pasado 8 años.


	2. Capitulo 1, Infancia

Sinceramente no me gusta hacer esto pero bueno no hay de otra.

Disclaimer:

Naruto es una marca registrada a nombre de masashi kishimoto, el gran y todo poderoso creador del ciel y de la tierra, ejem, todos los derechos , personajes originales de la serie, la trama original le pertenecen a el, solo pertenecen a mi cualquier OC creado y la trama de esta historia.

Capitulo 1, Infancia.

La aldea de Kikagure era un lugar practicamente paradisiaco un oasis escondido entre la copa de los arboles y tan misterioso que solo sus shinobi y habitantes parecian saber de el, la aldea era un verdadero enigma para el resto de las naciones shinobi, en mas de un siglo el unic conocimiento que se tenia, era que se trataba de una nacion ninja, y que se ubicaba en alguna parte al norte de la nacion del fuego, pero de resto nada...

Misiones partian de las aldeas a tratar de dar con la ubicacion de tan extraÑo lugar, pero nunca hubo alguna que tuviera exito, sin importar que tan capacitads estuvieran sus shinobi siempre acababan en el mismo bosque de arboles enormes tan altos que se perdian entre las nubes y tan gruesos que podrian arbergar incluso un pequeño pueblo dentro.

Pero si hubieran tenido la idea de escalarlos hasta la punta hubieran revelado el misterio, en la parte mas alta de los arboles, practicamente unidos a los troncos estaban los edificios unidos con enormes escaleras que los conectaban, enormes jardines colgantes que rivalizaban con los de la legendaria babilonia, tanto en belleza como en colorido, las aves que poblaban el bosque y los demas animales parecian aceptar a los aldeanos e incluso vivian en harmonia con ellos era facil ver de un lado a otro y notar a un ave reposando tranquila en el hombro de algu habitante, y las ardillas parecian corretear tranquilamente entre las piernas de los aldeanos...Y un grupo de niños pequeños liderados por un audaz rubio de aspecto zorruno iba correteando de un lado a otro a lo que parecia un trozo de papel cn vida propia.

-Naruto baka como pudiste dejar que se te fuera de las manos ya lo teniamos.- era la reprimenda que lanzaba el pelinegro que iba detras del rubio, vestia una camisa manga larga y azulada con un curioso simbolo de un abanico en la espalda y unos shorts blancos con las tipicas sandalias ninja como calzado, que seguia el paso del rubio.

-aaaagh sabes que no fue intencional, como iba a saber yo que el condenado viento iba a soplar tan fuerte de golpe.- el rubio dio un giro rapido para esquivar a un aldeano, vestia tambien una camisa manga larga color azul con el simbolo de un espiral rojo en el pecho, llevaba unos pantalones de color azul marino y las sandalias ninja del mismo color de su camisa, pero su rasgo mas resaltante era ese cabello rubio y en punta con una banda de color rojo en su frente.- hey dobe agachateeee!

Naruto pudo reaccionar primero y esquivar al hombre que salia con una caja, dando una barrida por el suelo, sasuke en cambio dio un salto y paso por arriba.

-Aun no es ni medio dia y esos dos ya estan buscando lios.- el hombre suspiro para luego ver a dos niñas, una pelinegra con el cabello en una cola de caballo y otra con el cabello castaño y suelto.

-Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan apresurense o perderemos de vista el papel.- el rubio corria en el mismo punto solo unos pocos metros mas adelante, al parecer aun le quedaba bastante energia.

-no estariamos haciendo esto si no se te hubiera caido en primer lugar.- se quejo la de cabello castaño, tenia una blusa manga larga y un pantalon de licra negro y para terminar unas sandalias ninja del mismo color.

- ah cualquiera le hubiera pasado Hanabi-chan.- la niña de cabellos oscuro defendio al rubio que solo sonrio ante el apoyo de alguien, la chica vestia un sueter manga larga de color blanco y tambien un pantalon de licra negro con sandalias ninja que hacian juego.

-tenemos que recuperarlo rapido o oji-san se molestara con nosotros como la ultima vez.- el rostro de los otros 3 palidecio ante el comentario del rubio, ese hombre de cabellos rojos era sumamente aterrador cuando se lo proponia.

El papel dio un giro brusco debido a las corrientes de aire que siempre abundaban en la aldea, y los niños continuaron en persecusion del papel que pasaba entre un par de arboles y luego seguia su camino, el rubio dio un salto para tratar de alcanzar la hoja de nuevo pero una corriente de aire lo movio cuando sus dedos estaban a solo milimetros de tomarlo y el rubioo solo cayo al piso sonoramente.

-estas bien naruto-kun. -la hyugga de cabello oscuro ayudo al rubio a levantarse dandole la mano con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, ciertas costumbres nunca desaparecian.

-si estoy bien Hina-chan. - le dedico una de sus tipicas sonrisas zorrunas a la chica que ahora estaba mas roja.- pero tenemos que alcanzar esa hoja rapido.

-cual? esta.- los 4 niños se petrificaron en su lugar al escuchar esa amablemente escalofriante voz, se voltearon lentamente para mirar a un sonriente Kikage, que se habia dejado crecer una ligera barba y seguia teniendo esos ojos violacios que generaban cierto miedo en bueno todo el mundo.

-si abue-abuelito.- el rubio tenia un ligero temblor en las piernas, su abuelo era cariñoso con el pero cuando se molestaba era... Mejor ni mencionarlo.- es que nos metimos a tu oficina y tomamos algunas cosas y algunos papeles salieron volando.

Antes de que alguna otra cosa se escapara de la boca del rubio ambas hyugga le pusieron las manos en la boca para mantenerlo callado.

-No se preocupen pequeÑos me ahorraron completamente el trabajo de enviar ese papel.- le dio una leve palmada tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke que acabaron en el piso este tipo sinceramente o no controlaba su fuerza o lo habia hecho a proposito.- bienvenidos a la academia ninja de Kigakure muchachos.

Las niñas miraron con una gota en su nuca a sus compañeros que parecian casi empotrados en la tierra, y luego miraron el edificio que señalaba, era de un aspecto claramente singular como la mayoria de los edificios de la aldea parecia que habia sido colocado cerca del arbol y luego este habia crecido alrededor del edificio haciendo que fuera imposible determinar cuando empezaba uno o el otro. Y lo mas resaltante eran los dos simbolos ubicados frente a la academia, primero en un fondo cafe estaba el kanji de arbol y justo al lado de este el conocido simbolo del espiral rojo, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas el alto hombre los tomo a todos del cuello de su ropa al mismo tiempo y los llevo consigo al interior del edificio.

Atravezaron primero un amplio recibidor interno y se dirigieron a la izquierda por un pasillo muy poco concurrido pasando cinco puertas hasta llegar a una que parecia ser el destino.

-espera nos trajiste a la escuela abuelo.- los 4 niños comenzaron a forcejear con el agarre del pelirrojo que solo los miro divertido.

Antes de que hubiera otra queja el ojivioleta atino solo a darle una patada a la puerta que salio disparada al otro lado del salon de clases ante la mirada de shock total del profesor y los alumnos que no podian quitar la expresion aparentemente, nuevamente las acciones del Kikage se adelantaron a cualquier respuesta lanzando a las dos Hyugga, al Uchiha menor y al Uzumaki menor al suelo frente al profesor del salon que resultaba ser nada menos que Saki Uzumaki que vestia un kimono negro y habia cambiado un poco en los 8 años, su cabello ahora llegaba casi a la altura de la cintura y sus rasgos afeminados ya no eran tan notorios.

-De ahora en adelante son problema tuyo.- dijo Shuhei con una ultima sonrisa divertida que le helo la sangre a Saki, y desaparecio por el pasillo a la misma velocidad con la que llego.

Naruto fue el primero en levantarse y la mayor parte de sus huesos tronaron al instante, Le dio una mano para levantarse a Hinata y Hanabi que limpiaban un poco el polvo y las pelusas que se habian pegado a la ropa, y por ultimo Sasuke que hacia lo posible para no caerse debido al pequeño mareo que cargaba.

-eeeh Naruto-chan podrias explicar el...- Saki solo suspiro al ver el gesto de desconocimiento general en los cuatro, se fijo luego en su escritorio y pudo ver el papel que descansaba tranquilo en el, curiosamente este papel era el mismo que ellos habian estado siguiendo, el pelirrojo ojiverde tomo con cuidado un par de lentes de su mesa y comenzo a leer para si la hoja.- "Por peticion especial del Kikage, se exige a la academia la aceptacion de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi y Hinata Hyugga, como estudiantes de la academia, su trato en esta debe ser igual al del resto de los estudiantes, Atentamente Shuhei Uzumaki, Kikage de Kigakure...

P.D: Pueden usarse metodos de tortura para la enseÑanza de estos chicos."

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca del ojiverde que vio las expresiones surrealistas de los pequeÑos frente a el, su padre de verdad que le faltaban un par de tornillos, dio un profundo suspiro como era de esperarse su padre siempre tomaba las acciones de esa forma.

-Saki-san entonces usted sera nuestro sensei.- Saki bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa de parte de la Hyugga de cabello castaño, solo pudo sonreir hasta que el sonido de la tiza contra la pizarra se hizo notorio.

-se puede saber que haces naruto.- la vena palpitante en la frente del pelirrojo no era buena señal.

-estaba escribiendo mi nombre, sigues.- el rubio le lanzo la tiza al uchiha que tambien procedio a poner su nombre.

-Hanabi sigues.- la chica tomo la tiza que le ofrecia el peli negro y en menos de unos 10 segundos ya habia terminado.

-Hermanita tu turno.- Hinata tomo la tiza de manos de su hermana.

-hai, un placer conocerlos.- dijo Hinata al completar de escribir su nombre sobre la pizarra, y acto seguido los tres se inclinaron ante el salon imitando a la pelioscura.

- a no se porque esperaba que pasara algo malo, bueno por favor ocupen los asientos al fondo del salon muchachos, cerca de...- el profesor se quedo callado al ver al fondo y ver una mata de pelo castaño tirada sobre la mesa, tomo un trozo de tiza y en un acto de buena punteria le acerto al centro de la cabeza.

- aauch que paso!.- la camiseta azul con el simbolo de luna creciente, ese parche sobre el ojo derecho y esa mata de cabello desordenado y algo largo el niño resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Date-san si tiene que tomar una siesta por favor que no sea en el salon.- el chico solo asintio un par de veces antes de que Saki pusiera una expresion de resignacion, sinceramente este chico era imposible.- Hinata-san, Naruto-san a ustedes les tocara sentarse al lado del chico problema.

El profesor volvio a acomodar su mirada, estavez para ver la siguiente linea de asientos, donde estaba sentada una chica de aspecto curioso, cabello largo de color castaño pero mas claro que el de Hanabi, y vestia un linfo vestido color azul claro con estampados floreados y una curiosa orquetilla en forma de lirio, al levantar la vista pudieron notar sus ojos de un curioso y atrayente color miel.

-Sasuke-san, Hanabi-san por favor sientense al lado de Senhime-san.- la chica levanto la mano para señalar donde estaba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.- por favor procedan a sus puestos.

Los 4 se ubicaron rapidamente en sus lugares seÑalados los primeros fueron el uzumaki de cabellos rubios y la hyugga de cabellos oscuros, que recibieron un curioso saludo de parte del pelicastaño que puso una media sonrisa bastante curiosa como si preparara una travesura.

- permitanme presentarme muchachos, soy Date Masamune, aunque me pueden llamar Dokuganryu (Dragon tuerto), o Tsukiryu (Dragon luna).- Le estiro la mano a naruto que la tomo en un gesto de amistad, esto seria el inicio de una curiosa amistad.

La chica de la fila de enfrente también se puso de pie y con esa misma sonrisa sutil que siempre llevaba le extendió la mano al rubio que la miro con cierta sorpresa en su rostro, de verdad era una niña bastante bonita.

-Soy Tokugawa Senhime, no tengo un sobre nombre pero me pueden llamar Sen-chan, o Hime-chan, - Agito su mano con bastante energía al tiempo que sostenía la del rubio y repetía la acción con el resto de los recién llegados.

-Disculpen interrumpir su saludo chicos pero la clase debe continuar.- los alumnos nuevos se sentaron en sus puestos y la clase dio inicio en silencio este grupo se notaba que de una forma o de otra iban a estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

En otro lado de la aldea tres figuras se movían a altas velocidades, la primera era Raiga Namikaze que al parecer el tiempo corría mas lento para el su cuerpo apenas reflejaba 16 años de edad solo 4 más de los que tenía cuando llego a la aldea por primera vez, su uniforme ambu había quedado atrás y ahora llevaba un pantalón negro a juego con las sandalias y su camisa negra del mismo color, era manga larga pero solo tenía la manga derecha ya que la izquierda estaba envuelta en una curiosa armadura de cuero negro y algunas partes de acero, su cabello rubio había crecido bastante mas desde la ultima vez ahora tenia una cola de caballo que le llegaba a casi la cintura y unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro mas no lo cubrían gracias a la banda de la aldea de Kigakure que estaba sobre su frente y completando su uniforme un chaleco ninja de color marrón.

A su lado estaba saltando de árbol en árbol el pelinegro Uchiha mayor, los ojos negros de Itachi no tenían ni una pizca de cansancio en su lugar una molesta sonrisa se veía en sus labios al tiempo que perseguía al rubio, su cola de caballo era un tanto mas larga que antes, y al igual que el rubio había abandonado su uniforme ambu, llevaba un largo suéter negro que ocultaba sus manos en el interior de las mangas, un pantalón negro cómodo y un porta kunais sobre el muslo derecho, y haciendo juego el típico par de sandalias ninja, tal como Raiga llevaba la banda sobre su frente con el kanji de árbol ocupando el centro de la placa metálica y el chaleco ninja de color marrón y por alguna misteriosa razón al igual que el rubio su cuerpo parecía haber envejecido mas lentamente que el de una persona normal, según lo normal tanto el como el rubio deberían estar entrando a sus 20 pero en lugar de eso ni siquiera parecían haber salido de la adolescencia.

Por último estaba Kakashi c al cual el tiempo si había corrido de manera casi normal, aun aparentaba estar saliendo de la adolescencia pero ese cabello plateado que aparentaban ser canas era difícil de saber sumado a la mascara que cubría el rostro y la banda del árbol que cubria su ojo izquierdo como siempre, vestia una camisa azul marino manga corta y un pantalón del mismo color con los guantes con placas de metal sobre el reverso de las palmas, al mismo tiempo que seguía el paso acelerado de los otros dos no apartaba sus ojos del librito de color naranja brillante, sinceramente en sus palabras era una obra maestra de la literatura no apta para menores de 18 años, y a pesar de no ver el camino fácilmente evitaba cualquier cosa que pudiera impactarle en la cabeza.

El paso fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a un edificio de circular con el kanji de árbol al centro y justo sobre este estaba también el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el edificio de colores claros como el interior de la madera de un árbol tenia el mismo efecto que la academia ninja el color era tan similar que cualquiera podría jurar que el edificio había sido tallado directamente sobre la madera hasta ser lo que ellos veian ante sus ojos en este preciso momento, comenzaron su ascenso a saltos sobre cada descanso del edificio hasta llegar a la cima donde Shuhei Uzumaki miraba con gesto severo era casi ironico que su gesto severo tuviera el efecto contrario a sus sonrisas, este causaba la sensación de calma y no el extraño frio que tenían sus sonrisas, casi diabólicas.

-Y bien que tal fueron sus misiones chicos tienen noticias interesantes.- los tres shinobis le lanzaron un pergamino cada uno de color casi representando su color de cabello, el Kikage abrió los tres y comenzó a leer con una velocidad sinceramente imposible ya que sus ojos iban de un lado a otro más rápido que los de un árbitro de un partido de ping-pong entre jugadores chinos…eeeh volviendo al tema… el hombre de cabellos rojos lanzo una mirada ciertamente sorprendida a los tres sinceramente habían cumplido las expectativas y con creces. -Pueden darme un reporte verbal de cada uno de estos.

Los tres se miraron durante un segundo y hicieron una especie de semicírculo entre ellos dándole la espalda al Kikage al cual una gota recorrió su cuello al ver que al parecer jugaban piedra papel o tijeras a ver quien iba primero luego de unos segundos Kakashi dio un paso al frente resignado de verdad tenia muy mala suerte.

-Los movimientos de la aldea de la hoja están tranquilos, la mayoria de los clanes y ninjas de la aldea parecen completamente ajenos de que el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen no tiene el control de la aldea, al parecer lo están extorsionando de alguna manera, al parecer todos los poderes actuales recaen en los lideres secretos de cada consejo de ancianos de cada clan.- Kakashi suspiro un momento para tomar aire y proseguir.- También descubrí que dentro de la aldea ninjas ambu pero tenían algo diferente al resto, al parecer forman parte de una organización llamada ''raíz'' , al parecer sirven directamente a la persona que conspiro contra Konoha en primer lugar Danzo, logre interrogar a uno pero antes de que pudiera terminar de sacarle información un sello en su lengua se activo y comenzó a convulsionar hasta morir.

Itachi fue el que dio un paso en frente esta vez al tiempo que tomaba algo de aire para empezar a hablar.

-Tal como lo predijo Minato los movimientos de la organización de ninjas criminales clasificados en su mayoria de clase S conocida como akatsuki ah empezado a moverse, al parecer uno de los Jinchuriki ya cayo en sus manos, logre enfrentarme a uno de sus miembros directamente pero antes de que pudiera eliminarlo se dio a la fuga, al parecer se trataba de uno de los Sannin Orochimaru, que fue exiliado de la aldea de la hoja hace unos años, las metas y objetivos exactos de esta organización son desconocidos, aparte del hecho que parecen perseguir a los portadores de los Bijuu.- Itachi dio un paso atrás permitiendo al rubio dar un paso al frente.

-Por ultimo señor tal como explico Minato la línea de hechos esta causando un nuevo riesgo, al parecer tal como este dijo la frontera entre los humanos y los demonios parece estar comenzando a colisionar ya que algunos seres no naturales están empezando a aparecer en territorio humano, ninguno que resulte peligroso hasta ahora pero al paso que va creaturas de alto nivel no tardaran en aparecer, parece que los puntos de quiebre principales entre ambos mundos están distribuidos por casi todo el mundo ninja, pero se concentran sobre todo en lugares como templos o cementerios.- el Rubio retrocedió y el Kikage mantuvo una expresión pensativa bastante profunda, hasta que luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a los tres ninjas.

-Ese chico Minato nunca entenderé esa cualidad que tiene para literalmente ver un problema y tratar de solucionarlo incluso desde la tumba.- el hombre se rasco la nuca siempre había sentido respeto por su ya fallecido yerno pero esto ya resultaba bastante mas de lo que cualquiera esperaría.- Debo decirles que ya los niños empezaron su entrada formal al mundo ninja, el día de hoy los 4 entraron a la academia.

-No cree que seria mejor idea que nosotros mismos hiciéramos de tutores, si empiezan desde cero en la academia su paso sera lento y con las cosas que depara el futuro.- la mano del kikage acallo a raiga, y enseguida el hombre pelirojo comenzo a hablar.

-Crees que seria buena idea preocupar a 4 niÑos pequeños desde tan pronto, imagina que te digeran cuando solo tienes 8 aÑos de edad" el destino del mundo ninja podria estar en tus manos", es a mi parecer algo que no deberiamos, y si los pongo a entrenar con 3 de los mejores ninja de la aldea sinceramente sospecharian.- el hombre saco de sus bolsillos una larga pipa y la encendio con facilidad.- algunas cosas del futuro aunque sepas que van a ocurrir, solo tienes que prepararte para que ocurran, no puedes cambiarlas a veces, pero puedes hacer lo posible para mejorarlas y ponerlas tan a tu favor como se te haga posible.

-Entonces la academia ninja eh, ja recuerdan que ninguno duro mas de un año ahí.- las palabras de itachi llegaron a los oidos de sus compañeros que solo se rascaron la cabeza.

El paso por la academia de ellos fue bastante fugas, Itachi fue un prodigio que se logro volver genin solo teniendo 6 años de edad, Kakashi habia sido tambien un caso excepcional, con solo 9 años fue ascendido a genin y a los 12 ya era ambu y lider de su propio escuadron, pero una rara sensacion paso por la mente de ambos la historia del pasado del rubio era aun un poco misteriosa para ellos.

-veran muchachos yo nunca fui exactamente un ninja regular mas de la aldea, desde pequeño fui entrenado por mi tio, el padre de minato para volverme ninja, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo viajando fuera de la aldea cumpliendo el trabajo de espia y no fue hasta como 2 años antes del incidente que finalmente permaneci de manera constante en la aldea, y comence a trabajar como un guardia secreto para minato.- las miradas de sorpresa de kakashi y itachi expresaban claramente lo que tenian en mente.

-quien diria que sensei pondria una estrategia tan simplemente buena.- Kakashi mientras hablaba no apartaba la vista del rubio.- ocultar a un guardaespaldas que literalmente podria barrer con un jounin de alto nivel a plena vista utilizando a la persona menos problable.

-de verdad tienes razon en eso hasta que te vi pelear, solo me parecias un niño rubio tonto algo bocafloja que irrespetaba demasiado al lider de la aldea.-antes de que dijera algo mas el rubio le dio un coscorron al uchiha que solto una risita divertida, de verdad que de las pocas csas que disfrutaba era molestar al rubio mayor.

Por su parte Kakashi estaba completamente encimismado en su lectura y parecia ajeno a la ahora discusion entre sus dos camaradas y el kikage estaba de pie al lado de kakashi comenzaba a reirse.

- saben chicos tengo una idea que tal si luego que se graduen ustedes se vuelven sus maestros jounin.- la sonrisa que puso el Kikage detuvo en seco al rubio y al moreno, ambos ya preparando sellos para matarse el uno al otro, pero con la sonrisa que puso eso no sonaba a sugerencia se veia como un muy clara orden.

Ahora en 4 años les tocaria volverse senseis pero mientras tanto, ese sol seria el tiempo que tendrian que esperar a que los 4 niños se graduen.

/Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo, sinceramente no esperaba tener reviews tan pronto asi que me tomare mi tiempo con cada uno.

Loquin: Felicitaciones por ser el primero en dare tu opinion espero que el capitulo numero uno cumpla tus expectativas :).

Namikaze Rock: gracias por los deseos de buena suerte, espero lograrlo.

beto-sama: espero que se mantega lo interesante de la historia gracias por seguirla.

BloodEdge: vaya tienes el nombre de uno de mis personajes de video juegos favoritos xD, ahora en serio gracias por el review, de verdad planeaba volver enredada al principio la historia pero mi unica intencion era ir resolviendo todo conforme al capitulo avanza.

P.D: a los que lean el fic a ver si adivinan de que serie o videojuego saque a los dos nuevos OC xD.

Nota del autor: como verán voy a involucrar un punto nuevo ya que las simples acciones de shinobis y guerras están sobre gastadas, me pareció una buena adicion a la trama que ahora un poco del mundo para normal también se una.


	3. Capitulo 2, Graduacion

Sinceramente no me gusta hacer esto pero bueno no hay de otra.

Disclaimer:

Naruto es una marca registrada a nombre de Masashi Kishimoto, el gran y todo poderoso creador del cielo y de la tierra, ajen, todos los derechos , personajes originales de la serie, la trama original le pertenecen a el, solo pertenecen a mi cualquier OC creado y la trama de esta historia.

Capitulo 2, Graduacion.

Ya la fecha de graduación de la academia ninja había llegado y los jóvenes gennin estaban a la espera de su ultima evaluación, el tiempo había hecho cambiar de nuevo al rubio y a sus compañeros, las ropas del rubio eran más acorde a su edad y su un tanto mayor estatura, llevaba una chaqueta negra y anaranjada con una capucha negra incluida, debajo llevaba una camiseta negra que ocultaba la maya ninja que siempre llevaba debajo, y por ultimo un pantalón negro con el porta kunais sobre su muslo su cabello como siempre seguía en punta y desordenado, sus mejillas seguían teniendo esas curiosas marcas que lo hacían parecer un zorro y sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente adormilados.

Al lado del rubio estaba un pelo castaño que se encontraba dormido en su silla, su cabello seguía tan enmarañado como siempre, su parche tampoco había abandonado su lugar sobre el ojo izquierdo, llevaba con orgullo lo que parecía una chaqueta samurái de color azul en el medio de la espalda tenía una luna creciente que estaba rodeado de un interesante patrón de rayos, llevaba puesto debajo una camiseta de color azul marino y un pantalón de color negro y una curiosa faja de color azul que usaba para portar las seis espadas que ahora reposaban en el suelo al lado de su silla, en lugar de sandalias ninja las suyas eran más similares a las que usaban los samuráis.

Por último estaba la chica Hyugga de cabellos oscuros casi azulados que lanzaba un gesto de ligero descontento al ver al rubio medio dormido y al pelo castaño desde hace rato en el mundo de los sueños, su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar los primeros signos de haberse empezado a desarrollar, y se notaba sobre todo por la blusa algo ajustada que tenia puesta, sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta algo escotada y de colores pastel, bajo todo esto llevaba la malla ninja usual, un pantalón de licra negro que llegaba hasta su pantorrilla, y las sandalias ninja de uso regular, lo que mas había cambiado era su cabello llevaba dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su cara y el resto suelto detrás de su cabeza llegando al medio de su espalda.

Frente a ellos estaba otro grupo de personajes conocidos, el pelinegro Uchiha había también cambiado su vestimenta y su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo, había cambiado su gama de colores, ahora llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello bastante alto y de mangas cortas, llevaba un pantalón de color azul y sandalias ninjas, una espada de funda y mango octagonal en su espalda, ambas muñecas tenían una banda de color azul, sus ojos oscuros también parecían luchar por no cerrarse.

La mirada desaprobatoria de Senhime se hacía presente en ese siempre cálido rostro, llevaba aun su orquetilla y el cabello como cuando la conocieron, su vestido ahora era más corto más corto casi llegando arriba de medio muslo pero aun conservaba sus hermosos estampados y debajo de este se notaba que llevaba bajo este una curiosa ropa a cuerpo casi completo que iba desde sus pies(con unas sandalias ninja de un curioso color azul claro), hasta la parte baja de su cuello y ambos brazos llevaba unos curiosos brazaletes.

Esa mirada desaprobatoria que tenia era compartida con su compañera de ojos claros como perlas que miraba a los tres hombres del grupo, su cabello había crecido tranquilo y suelto sin ningún tipo de adorno para su larga melena castaña oscura, a diferencia de su hermana llevaba un top manga larga de color gris que dejaba descubierto su abdomen bastante bien cuidado pero que estaba cubierto por la redecilla de protección y un pantalón de color oscuro que bajaba un poco mas allá de su rodilla y por ultimo sus sandalias ninja color gris.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más un fuerte pisotón de parte de su pelirrojo sensei hizo que los 3 chicos salieron de su letargo y que Masamune se precipitara al suelo del susto.

-Por que ya no me sorprende que hagan eso.- el profesor de cabellos rojos tenía su palma sobre su rostro soportar a los chicos durante 4 años había sido todo un desafío.- tal como venía diciendo hoy tendrán su ultima evaluación para que al fin se conviertan en gennin, pero antes tengo que decirles que la prueba será hecha en frente de sus padres, y de algunos de los más importantes shinobi de la aldea incluido mi padre, quiero decir el Kikage, asi que las pruebas den comienzo es bastante simple.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la puerta salió volando contra la pared contraria y por la puerta entro el tenebrosamente sonriente Kikage, aun la mayoria de las personas no entendían como alguien con una sonrisa tan cálida resultaba tan aterrados, aun vestía ese kimono con curiosos diseños de fuego y venia seguido de sus 3 confiables shinobi, Raiga, Kakashi y Itachi que llevaban la misma ropa que hace cuatro años solo que iba al a par con el ligero aumento de estatura que tenían los tres, justo detrás de ellos venia un hombre bastante sonriente que vestía unos curiosos ropajes de color verde claro que lo hacían lucir ligeramente como un samurái, solo que su cabello arreglado y su curioso bigote y barba finamente afeitados y en punta daban un look de caballero europeo, al lado de este también venia un hombre de aspecto bastante alegre que causaba una sensación de calidez en el, sus ropas amarillas eran bastante curiosas ya que llevaba una chaqueta de color amarillo y sin manga y sin nada debajo de esta dejando ver como la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba altamente tonificada y un pantalón del mismo color amarillo, la mayoria de las adolecentes no pudieron evitar hacerle ojitos al joven hombre peli castaño, para descontento de la mayoria de los padres que venían detrás de el mirándolo con caras de fastidio.

-Y bien cuando comienzan las demostraciones.- la voz animosa del Kikage hizo que todos reaccionaran enseguida de verdad estaban a la espera de ver que tanto habían mejorado sus hijos.

Al final todos los alumnos salieron con sus padres y familiares dándoles apoyo, se encaminaron uno detrás de otro hasta el campo de entrenamiento de la academia que era bastante grande al menos una hectárea completa y en el fondo de estos había un pequeño bosque de arboles esta era una de las zonas más abiertas y amplias de esta aldea que literalmente estaba en la copa de los arboles a unos mil metros sobre la tierra.

- la prueba es bastante simple muchachos pasaran en el orden en que se les llame y ejecutaran un jutsu que quieran mientras tanto pueden ver el desempeño de sus compañeros o estar al lado de su familia.- y asi comenzaron las pruebas mientras el grupo de alumnos era acompañado por los 3 jounin y el Kikage, a los cuales se les habían unido el curioso hombre de bigote y el musculoso tipo vestido de amarillo.

- Aaah ustedes deben ser los muchachos que mi pequeña tanto menciona un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Tokugawa Ieyasu, un placer.- les dio un apretón de manos a cada uno de los presentes que jurarían que de no ser porque el tipo parecía contenerse, les hubiera destrozado las manos.

Al llegar al lado del Kikage ambos se dieron la mano y una especie de aura misteriosa y tétrica cayó sobre ambos, ambos al parecer estaban poniendo tanta fuerza como podían en el agarre que ahora los dedos de ambos estaban azules por la falta de sangre.

Luego de ese saludo como si de una pluma se tratase tomo a Senhime en brazos y la sentó sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y la chica sonreía divertida.

-Asi que el es el padre de Sen-chan que curioso de verdad ambos tienen esa aura tan radiante.- todos los presentes asintieron ante el comentario de la Hyugga de cabello castaño.

-oh Masamune mi muchacho no me habías dicho que tenias unas compañeras tan hermosas.- la vista se centro ahora en el hombre de verde de curioso aspecto.- espero que hayas sido todo un caballero con ellas como te enseñe.

- A callar viejo molesto yo actuó como me dé la gana frente a mis amigos.- iba a darle un espadazo al hombre con su ya desenfundada arma pero este lo esquivo en un solo paso que parecía ballet?.-que te quedes quieto solo te cortare hasta matarte viejo molesto.

- permítanme presentarme mi nombre es el magnífico Yoshiaki Mogami, un placer conocer a los camaradas de mi sobrino.- al mismo tiempo que hacia toda su curiosa presentación esquivaba los infructuosos intentos de empalar a su persona de parte de Masamune.- o calma Masamune mi muchacho algún día puede que seas un espadachín tan refinado como tu tío y no un desastre como eres ahora.

La escena duro unos minutos hasta que ah pedido de Senhime el chico del parche se detuvo, hubo la primera llamada y la primera en pasar seria nada más y nada menos que Hanabí.

-esto será pan comido, solo necesitare un monigote de paja eso es todo.- la chica de cabellos castaños avanzo.

Y se puso frente al muñeco de paja que le correspondía.

-y que crees que use para dar la demostración Kakashi.- Itachi vio a su compañero mientras le preguntaba al peli plateado, podían jurar ver una sonrisa aun con esa mascara.

-Creo estar seguro de lo que hará.- la mano del rubio mayor del grupo fue la que se levanto y después hizo una curiosa seña como si disparara con la punta del dedo.

Todos centraron entonces rápido sus manos en la rápida sucesión de sellos que ya la peli castaña preparaba.

-**Elemento Agua: Balas Perforadoras**.- junto sus manos y las puso generando un pequeño circulo con ellas muy cerca de sus labios.

Las balas hechas de agua salieron disparadas de su boca a altísima velocidad y no tuvieron clemencia con el pobre muñeco que era impactado una tras otra vez por esta, hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo despedazado, la mayoria de los presentes dieron un pequeño aplauso luego de la sorpresa general que hubo, eso era un jutsu de categoría chunnin.

La chica de ojos pálidos se acerco al grupo con una abierta sonrisa de calma y el sensei de cabellos rojos le entrego una banda, la sonrisa de su cara solo incremento y se dispuso a ponerse la banda como si se tratara de un collar en su cuello.

Hubo otro llamado y como era de esperarse seguía la hermana de Hanabí, Hinata estaba ligeramente emocionada luego de que el grupo solo le diera ánimos y que Yoshiaki tratara de darle un abrazo solo para acabar recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estomago de parte del rubio menor y Masamune solo se detenía a darse una palmada en el rostro, de verdad resultaba algo extraños que ambos estuviesen relacionados sanguíneamente.

Hinata al igual que su hermana pidió que colocaran a un monigote del mismo material de paja, nuevamente empezaron las conversaciones en el grupo.

-Hay Raiga-san ahora que lo pienso hay algún efecto en el tipo de elemento que se controla en el caso de mellizas.- la pregunta de parte de Senhime capto la atención del grupo ante la cual este asentía.

-Veras al parecer normalmente cuando se trata de esos casos, las líneas de chackra se parecen mucho, dando cierta predisposición al mismo elemento.- miro a Itachi que entendió la expresión en el rostro de Raiga y prosiguió.

-en definición los gemelos tienen la misma capacidad con un elemento pero en el caso de las mellizas varia un poco, Hanabí es de inclinación al agua, pero con capacidad también a elemento tierra, pero en el caso de Hinata.- todos se fijaron ahora en la chica de cabellos oscuros que ya estaba empezando la serie de sellos.- es casi igual domina el elemento agua pero a un grado mayor que la tierra.

-**Elemento Agua: Hoja de alta Presión.- **Hinata coloco su brazo izquierdo en el aire, y una línea de agua se formo desde la punta de su dedo meñique hasta su codo el agua parecía tomar una forma ligeramente triangular.

Hinata corrió a toda velocidad al lado del muñeco y comenzó a bajar su brazo como si de una espada se tratase y cayó sobre el cuello del muñeco, la mano de Hinata bajo cortando en diagonal hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura, al final el muñeco cayó al suelo finamente cortado.

Nuevamente las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar entre los presente y Hinata acabo con un fuerte sonrojo al sentir que cierto rubio vestido con capucha la abrazaba, como se dice ciertos hábitos nunca se perdían, aunque en el rostro de Hanabí se notaba una ligera expresión celosa.

El grupo mantuvo una ligera conversación que acabo desembocando en cuáles eran los mejores tipos de té, la cual era liderada por Yoshiaki y Itachi que discutían de que tienda de la aldea era el mejor te verde mientras que el resto veía divertido dicha discusión, sobre todo por la curiosa forma de discutir del curioso bigotón.

El siguiente en pasar se levanto, su compañero del parche sobre su ojo izquierdo se levanto y comenzó a avanzar en dirección al campo.

-Masamune mi muchacho recuerda todo lo que te enseñe.- todos se quitaron del paso de una silla lanzada por el tuerto que impacto directo contra Yoshiaki.

-Viejo molesto.-la vena en la frente de Date se redujo luego de unos segundo.- coloquen el bloque de concreto macizo mas grande que encuentren.

Y asi fue ahora un gran bloque de concreto estaba frente a él sostenido por otros dos más pequeños a unos escasos 20 centímetros del suelo, pero lo más sorprendente era el bloque de concreto que debía tener al menos un metro de espesor.

-Que! No me digan que tratara de cortarlo, ni siquiera la mejor espada podría con algo asi.- la sorpresa y la incredulidad era lo que más se notaba en las palabras de Itachi que veía sorprendido como Masamune desenfundaba una de sus espadas y se ponía en posición de ataque.

-aunque no lo crean le resultara sencillo.- el bigotón se levanto como pudo luego del golpe de la silla y centro la mirada en Masamune que hizo un sello con una sola mano y coloco luego ambas en el mango de su espada.

-**Técnica de la espada, Elemento Rayo: Filo Relámpago.- **la espada de Masamune impacto el concreto y contrario a lo que esperaban la espada no se rompió.

La espada estaba haciendo un sonido chirriante similar al de una sierra eléctrica, la roca parecía fundirse alrededor, y la espada termino su recorrido y el bloque callo al suelo con ambas mitades aun rojo vivo en los lugares por donde la espada había pasado.

- vaya eso fue ciertamente impactante.- Sasuke miro la espada de Masamune que no tenía ni un rasguño ante lo que acababa de hacer.

-Raiga tu eres el experto en elemento rayo puedes explicarnos un poco.- Naruto cuestiono al jounin que aun veía sorprendido la espada del muchacho con parche.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes.- Raiga paso la mirada ahora a Yoshiaki que tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.- tiene algo que ver con sus espadas.

-Oh llegaste bastante cerca joven Jounin.- Yoshiaki saco una taza de té de quien sabe dónde y le dio un sorbo antes de proseguir.-Masamune es capaz de un control inusualmente superior sobre el elemento rayo, es un rasgo sanguíneo que siempre ah tenido su clan.

Antes de que pudiera proseguir Masamune había regresado y veía con cara de pocos amigos al viejo que volvió a tomar de su taza y guardo silencio.

-Siguiendo lo que mi tío quería decir, no solo poseo la cualidad de manipular mejor el elemento rayo sino que mis espadas son canalizadores naturaleza del elemento volviéndose mas fuertes ante mas chackra del elemento rayo le haga fluir.- Finalmente se sentó al tiempo que Senhime se ponía de pie.

La chica le dio un abrazo a su padre y coloco en sus manos un par de guantes metálicos de un curioso color dorado, que resplandecían levemente, sobretodo la parte alta que parecía la mitad de un sol dorado. En ese momento los tres jóvenes estudiantes de academia, para ser exactos los varones sabían a la perfección que era lo que venía.

-Por que esas miradas chicos parece que hubieran visto un fantasma.- El Kikage estaba a punto de ponerse a reír pero se quedo frio al instante, ninguno de los tres reaccionaba al parecer seguían esperando algo.

-Una pregunta que tipo de dominio elemental tiene Sen-chan.- Hinata hizo una pregunta de manera inocente que fue respondida por Ieyasu.

-Nuestra familia es conocida por tener el control sobre el elemento tierra pero tanto Senhime y yo somos casos particulares.- la sonrisa radiante de Ieyasu se hizo presente de nuevo, levanto su mano para que todos pudieran verla y hubo una reacción de sorpresa general.

La mano de Ieyasu brillaba fuertemente, y este no era en lo mas mínimo parecido a ningún tipo de fuego era como si la luz que normalmente tenía una bombilla estuviera ahí pero mucho más fuerte.

-**Elemento Luz**.- todos dirigieron la mirada en dirección a cierto pelirrojo Kikage que era el único que mantenía una expresión tranquila.- probablemente es el elemento secundario más complicado de manipular.

- pero Sen parece no tener problemas para usarlo casi nos rompe todos los huesos cuando por accidente levante su falda.- todos dirigieron una cara de desaprobación a Masamune que era el que había hablado.

-Sí pero por tu culpa tanto Naruto como yo fuimos arrastrados por la onda de choque.-el Uchiha aun tenía esa cara de nervios la vez que eso ocurrió los tres fueron arrastrados por unos 80 metros en el aire y cayeron fuertemente sobre un montón de madera que acabo despedazada por la fuerza del golpe.

-**Elemento Luz: Onda de Resplandor.- **los tres chicos se ocultaron detrás de sus compañeros al escuchar eso, Senhime ya había hecho la leve sucesión de sellos y había lanzado un puñetazo al aire, un pilar de luz salió de esta en dirección al muñeco de paja.

La onda de choque se movía por el aire a alta velocidad y al mismo tiempo el aire alrededor de esta parecía moverse, las hojas cercanas al pilar de luz eran lanzadas como si fueran arrastradas por un vendaval, al final el pilar impacto y el muñeco fue arrancado del suelo, acabando finalmente vuelto pedazos, 100 metros mas allá vuelto pedacitos.

Los tres chicos temblaron en donde estaban parados ese golpe había sido bastante más fuerte del que ellos habían recibido.

-Espero nunca recibir un golpe de esos.- Ante las palabras de Kakashi todo el mundo asintió al instante ocasionando que a Ieyasu le bajara cómicamente una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Antes de que hubiera mucha reacción cierto Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia el campo, al tiempo que las miradas de sus compañeros lo miraban tanto Masamune como Naruto solo asintieron al tiempo que le daban un choque de puños a Sasuke que sonreía levemente.

-Hay Itachi que tal le va a Sasuke, finalmente pudo controlar ese poder.- Naruto llamo la atención de Itachi que solo asintió con un satisfecha mirada en sus ojos.- excelente espero con ansias poder pelear con el cómo se debe.

-Jejeje puede que te lleves una sorpresa Naruto, el control de Sasuke sobre el fuego blanco a mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que lo viste.-Hubo una leve expresión de desconcierto en los rostros de los presentes al escuchar lo del fuego blanco solo 3 personas aparte de Itachi sabían acerca de esa habilidad, y esos eran Date, Naruto y Raiga, que habían estado ayudando al inicio del desarrollo de esta.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y al abrirlos ahí estaban presentes sus ojos Sharingan ya con tres comas preparados para lo que venía, las manos de Sasuke se juntaron y ya estaba lista la sucesión de sellos que iba a usar.

-**Elemento Fuego: Cañón Blanco**.- Al Igual que Hanabí, el Uchiha unió ambas manos haciendo un círculo alrededor de su boca y una pequeña flama flotaba en el centro.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales nada ocurría hasta que finalmente el grito de Naruto hizo a todos reaccionar.

-Puedes dejar de hacernos esperar y lanzarlo de una maldita vez!.- el grito hizo que prácticamente todos los presentes les bajara la graciosa gota por el cuello.

Sasuke reunió aire rápidamente y empezó una enorme llamarada de fuego blanco se lanzo contra el siempre estático muñeco que esperaba pacientemente el impacto, la larga llamara casi circular llego a su objetivo y engullo completamente al pobre muñeco, La llamarada siguió un par de segundos mas hasta que finalmente se disipo, había una gran marca de quemaduras en el suelo, en algunos puntos algunas rocas se habían fundido y otras estaban completamente al rojo vivo y del muñeco no quedaba absolutamente nada.

-Ese fuego blanco me recuerda un poco a otro pero de un tono completamente distinto.- la mirada de Kakashi dirigida a Itachi fue bastante obvia igual que la de Raiga, eso había sido demasiado similar al Amaterasu.

-Algo asi muchachos pero mejor nos fijamos en la siguiente persona que va a pasar.- todos se fijaron en el campo de batalla donde cierto rubio ya avanzaba.

-Solo esperemos que no exagere como normalmente lo hace.- dijo raiga, nuevamente la reacción general no se hizo esperar y todos suspiraron sonoramente.

-Heeey quien dijo que soy exagerado.- el grupo solo suspiro sonoramente al ver al rubio solo confirmar aun más lo que de él decían.

Naruto tomo su lugar en medio del campo como lo habían hecho sus compañeros y la mayoria de los estudiantes, y empezó lanzando una mirada curiosa al muñeco para luego levantar las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, los 3 jounin y el Kikage solo pudieron tragar ya sabían lo que venía, en ambas manos de Naruto se comenzó a formar un bola de chackra color azul, ambas giraban a cada vez mas velocidad hasta que Naruto levanto la primera.

-**Elemento Viento: Rasenshuriken**.- Las hojas del rasengan comenzaron a hacer su característico sonido y el rubio prosiguió la técnica ahora con la segunda.-**Elemento Fuego: Rasendama**.- La segunda esfera se convirtió en una bola ardiente color rojo que cada vez liberaba pequeñas ráfagas de fuego de un lado a otro parecía casi un sol en miniatura.

Pero la técnica estaba aun lejos de concluir, el rubio unió ambos jutsu sobre su cabeza y ambas esferas parecían discutir por el dominio hasta fundirse en una sola las cuchillas giraban ahora alrededor de una incandescente bola que ahora era al menos del doble del tamaño inicial ahora quedando ambas en una sola mano que seguía en el aire.

-Una técnica de dos elementos, si ya con uno causa desastres no se que pasara si usa eso.-la voz de el Uchiha se corto al ver las expresiones de los miembros de mas alto rango del grupo.

-Esa cosa es aterradora, casi nos mato cuando nos las mostro para confirmar su poder destructivo, PERO QUE CARAJOS ¡?.- La cara de Raiga palideció aun mas ante lo que veía el rubio estaba preparando otra esfera.

**-Elemento Rayo: Rasentsuga.- **la nueva esfera formada por el rubio comenzó a zumbar fuertemente al tiempo que los rayos se alocaban mas y mas en esta hasta forma una especie de cuchilla eléctrica.

El rubio tal como hizo con lo versión de fuego de la técnica, la elevo en el aire y la junto con el resto de las técnica que aun estaba en su mano en el aire, nuevamente hubo un leve conflicto y la esfera se unió al resto, ahora una serie de descargas eléctricas salían de lo que el rubio consideraba su obra maestra.

-**San'yōso**** Rasengan**(Tres Elementos: Rasengan).- El rubio lanzo la técnica ante las miradas de terror de los tres jounin(Raiga, Itachi y Kakashi) y el mismísimo Kikage.

La técnica golpeo al muñeco arrancándolo del suelo fácilmente y siguió avanzando en dirección al bosque que había al fon y siguió avanzando hasta perderse de vista, hubo un leve resplandor a la distancia, y luego una fuerte corriente de viento lleno el lugar empujando a casi todos los presentes, y luego el ensordecedor ruido de la explosión se escucho era como si hubieran lanzado una pequeña bomba atómica ya que la nube de humo al fondo de la escena con forma de hongo no tardo en aparecer. Y lo siguiente que todos vieron era que la mayor parte del bosque había desaparecido, eso había sido un ataque completamente abrumador, por no decir demasiado exagerado.

-Que tal lo hice.-el rubio quedo empotrado al instante en el suelo cortesía del Kikage que le había dado un golpe con prácticamente todo lo que tenia dejando al rubio inconsciente en el suelo.

Al final del día la mayor parte de los estudiantes habían sido nombrados gennin y cada uno ya se había colocado sus bandas, Hinata la había colocado como su hermana alrededor de su cuello, Date decidió ponerla sobre su hombro luego de la constante y molesta insistencia de Yoshiaki, Senhime la coloco alrededor de su cintura luego de un poco de trabajo acomodándola para formar parte de su cinturón, Sasuke la llevaba ya amarrada fuertemente sobre su frente y el rubio, bueno a el Raiga para no dejarlo fuera se la coloco aun estando el pobre inconsciente alrededor de su frente, y se les había pedido que volvieran en un par de días para que se les asignara sus maestros jounin ''pobre diablo del tipo que le toque alguno de esos'' fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Saki

Hicieron una pequeña celebración en uno de los puestos de comida de la aldea y finalmente el día termino, cada uno tomando su camino hacías sus casa y preparándose ya para ver quienes serian su instructor jounin en el caso de los gennin claro los que aun seguían consientes

.…

Bueno Muchachos asi llega a su fin otro de los capítulos, muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos los lectores espero que me sigan apoyando espero con ansias sus reviews y demás sinceramente este capítulo fue ligeramente retador para mi imaginar la gran gama de jutsus no fue sencillo ni tampoco las vestimentas de los personajes pero bueno como dije espero sus comentarios.

Sobre todo gracias a Loquin y xrotcehx, por ser los primeros en darme su opinión del primer capitulo =).


	4. Capitulo 3, Gennin vs Jounin

Capitulo 3, Combate Gennin - Jounin.

La mayoria de la gente hubiera esperado un mayor grado de aprobación entre los gennin, pero al final el grupo de la acadia se había reducido bastante solo quedando unos 21 estudiantes de los casi 60 iníciales, los que más se notaban era el grupo de 3 chicos en la parte trasera del salón que estaban a punto de dormirse o ya lo estaban en el caso de cierto chico con un parche en el ojo derecho, y las chicas con sus siempre infructuosos intentos de despertarlos.

-Como saben luego de que son egresados de la academia ninja obteniendo el rango gennin automáticamente.- Saki aun en su papel de profesor hablaba con el grupo o trataba de hablar con los que seguían atentos a la explicación.- luego de esto se decide asignar a un líder jounin a cada grupo preseleccionado, luego de eso se les permite participar en misiones, por lo tanto.

Saki saco sus siempre confiables tizas tenía tres sostenidas entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, los arrojo con su siempre impresionante maestría acertando justo en la cabeza de los tres chicos que despertaron enseguida, seguido de Masamune que caía al suelo debido a su típica reacción al ser despertado de golpe.

-Ahora que está despierto señor Masamune permítanme proseguir.- y asi empezó el nombramiento de grupos hasta finalmente quedar solo por nombrar a los 6 gennin que estaban sentados en la parte de atrás del salón.- El equipo numero 7 de la aldea de la hoja esta compuesto por, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Excelente me toco un numero de buena suerte.- lo que no pudo notar fueron las intensas miradas de parte de ambas hermanas Hyugga que decían por lo bajo "que quede en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun".

-el siguiente miembro del equipo será Masamune Date.- el sensei vio al mencionado alumno que aun seguía medio metido en el mundo de los sueños.

-hum. Al menos me toco con un camarada.- Date aun medio dormido le dio un apretón de manos al rubio que sonrió divertido.

-Date, tienes un hilo de baba cayendo por tu cara.-Masamune se comenzó a limpiar la cara con el reverso de su mano, ante las constantes carcajadas de el rubio.

-El último miembro de equipo será, Hyugga.- ambas chicas contuvieron el aliento había una oportunidad 50-50.-Hinata.

La Hyugga de cabellos oscuros dio un saltito de alegría antes de sentarse de nuevo en su puesto con un fuerte color rojo tomate adornando sus mejillas y casi todo su rostro, en cambio la otra chica Hyugga de cabellos castaños estaba con la cara descansando en su mesa, solo Sen logro entender lo que decía "Ahora mi hermana tendrá la ventaja con Naruto-kun"

-debido a condiciones especiales este equipo contara con dos instructores jounin.- Saki dio un suspiro luego de seguir leyendo el papel que tenía en las manos.- estos serán Raiga Namikaze,- el mencionado apareció enseguida en la habitación, llevaba su típico atuendo ninja y como siempre la misteriosa armadura cubría su brazo izquierdo.- su segundo instructor será mi persona.- hubo una leve corriente de viento y el típico kimono de Saki desapareció, ahora llevaba puesto el atuendo ninja, llevaba un pantalón ninja de color marrón, las sandalias de color negro y una camiseta de color negro sin mangas y sobre esta descansaba un chaleco de color marrón típico de los Jounin y Chunnin de la aldea, su banda reposaba sobre su frente, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los dos pergaminos que llevaba descansando sobre su espalda que eran al menos de unos 40 cm de largo cada uno.

-entonces nos retiramos.- Raiga se picaba la nariz mientras hablaba, el rubio nunca se había sentido muy cómodo que digamos estando en la academia.

-permíteme antes nombrar al último grupo.- Saki levanto el papel de nuevo.- el escuadrón numero 8 estará conformado por, Tokugawa Senhime.

La mencionada solo se acomodo un poco el cabello, aunque ya estaba seguro de quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- el sensei paso la vista sobre el muchacho de cabellos negros que veía a su compañera de equipo.

-Puedo contar contigo compañera.- la sonrisa sincera del Uchiha fue correspondida por Sen que ponía una expresión divertida.

-Claro siempre y cuando no trates de espiarme mientras me cambio.- la cara de Sasuke era muy parecida a la que había tenido Hinata solo que mucho mas exagerada.

-Te dije ya que no fue mi culpa fue Date el que derribo la pared.- Masamune y Naruto no pudieron más que reír ante el comportamiento de su compañero que ahora los veía con cara de pocos amigos.- desgraciados.

- y por ultimo Hanabí Hyugga.- la mencionada levanto su cabeza de la mesa donde había estado todo el tiempo desde que escucho lo de su hermana en el mismo equipo que su rubio.

-Al menos estoy contigo Sen-chan.- La chica puso una débil sonrisa a su mejor amiga que sabia en ese momento que pasaba por la mente de la Hyugga.

-No te preocupes Hanabí-chan aun tienes oportunidad con Naruto-san.- se lo dijo al oído para que la chica de ojos claros fuera la única que escuchara ocasionando un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Al igual que el equipo 7 por condiciones especiales también se les asignaron dos instructores Jounin.-Antes de que pudiera decir algo Itachi entro a la habitación lentamente caminando por la puerta.-Itachi Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake.

Espero unos segundos antes de que Kakashi apareciera en una pequeña tormenta de hojas con su pequeño libro naranja en manos como siempre.

-Itachi pensé que harías una entrada interesante.- Itachi solo miro al peli plateado con una vena en la frente empezando a aparecer.

-Es tu culpa por demorarte más de lo que debes y llegar al último minuto.- La voz de Itachi sonaba levemente enojada y por leve me refiero a que parecía casi como si estuviera gruñendo.

-Okey equipo numero 8 nos vemos dentro de 2 horas en el campo de entrenamiento numero 8 por favor no lleguen tarde.- Kakashi recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Itachi que seguía molesto.

-No se preocupen yo me asegurare de que este no llegue tarde.- y ambos Itachi y Kakashi desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes Date, Naruto, Hinata, los veo en el campo de entrenamiento número 14 en un par de horas, no se tarden.- Raiga desapareció en una nube de humo al igual que los dos primeros Jounin.

-Con esto termina el año escolar entonces si no les molesta yo también me retiro, los veré en el campo de entrenamiento más tarde.- y asi Saki- sensei también desapareció en una nube de humo.

La mayoria del salón se fue retirando dejando finalmente solo en sus lugares al grupo estrella, que al parecer habían quedado pensativos.

-Bueno al menos sabemos ya con quien tendremos que trabajar en equipo.-Date veía a Naruto con cierto reto en su expresión.- sabes es una lástima me hubiera gustado tenerte de rival en otro grupo.

-Lo mismo digo hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para que ocurriera el choque entre el Zorro de la Tormenta y el Dragón del Rayo chocaran.- las chispas entre sus miradas se hacían cada vez mas notorias.

-Al menos yo el Cuervo de Fuego Blanco tendré la oportunidad para enfrentarlos.- Sasuke se levanto de su puesto y cruzo miradas con los otros dos, ahora eran tres choques de estática que estaban comenzando a recorrer el aire.

Las chispas cesaron, los tres se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás, Naruto tenía listo en su mano un rasengan, Sasuke comenzó a hacer los sellos para un jutsu y Masamune tenía en sus manos una de sus espadas que ya tenía una serie de chispas saliendo de un lado a otro, Antes de que pudieran seguir los 3 salieron volando por el aire cortesía de la onda expansiva que siempre ocasionaban los absurdamente fuertes puñetazos de Senhime.

-Cada vez que comienzan a mirarse terminan por querer pelear y ocasionando un desastre trió de tontos.- Hanabí tenía una gota bajando por su nuca al tiempo que veíaComo los tres muchachos se levantaban.

-Qué tal si en vez de pelear vamos a almorzar algo no creen.- Hinata hablo buscando la manera de evitar que otra de las discusiones entre esos 3 diera inicio.

Unos minutos mas tarde.

Los seis chicos estaban sentados en la barra de un puesto de Ramen bastante popular en la aldea y en frente se podía ver el nombre "Ichiruka", el puesto siempre era atendido por una mujer de aspecto bastante hermosa, su cabello azul brillante siempre resultaba llamativo, y también el vestido de estilo chino bastante ajustado que resaltaba sus atributos, y a su lado siempre estaba su hijo un muchacho de unos 15 años con el pelo del mismo color azulado, vestía un traje también con ciertos rasgos de la cultura china, una camisa a botones de color amarillo y un pantalón algo suelto de tela negra y zapatillas de tela.

-Oye Sora trae otra ronda de platos a estos dos.- la mujer llamaba a su hijo que seguía en la cocina, mientras señalaba a Sen y a Naruto que tenían una pequeña pila de 4 platos cada uno a su lado.- aun me sorprende que este chico coma tanto y que la chica no engorde sin importar cuanto come.

-el...metabolismo del clan... Tokugawa es bastante... rápido.- Sen hablaba entre cada bocado que tragaba, Naruto por su parte no separaba de su plato.

-Que apetito tienen estos dos en verdad. -Hanabí veía sorprendida a sus compañera de equipo y al rubio que ahora iban por su 6to plato cada uno, mientras que el resto del grupo había tenido mas que suficiente con uno.

-Yozora-san de verdad no le molesta ellos tienen un cupón para todo lo que puedan comer pero a este paso la dejaran en banca rota.- Masamune hablaba aun sin despegar la vista de como el chico de cabello azul le traía a ambos su séptimo plato.

-No hay por que preocuparse esto solo demuestra lo deliciosa que es la comida de este puesto.- la mujer sonrió al ver como ambos comensales alzaban un pulgar y finalmente se detenían, ambos con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.-entonces chicos que tal es la vida como gennin.

-Muy parecida a estar en la academia solo que ligeramente mas aburrida.- Sasuke estaba recostado un poco a la pared comenzando a bostezar.

-Ah de ser trabajosa si tienen semejante apetito.- Sora al fin pudo salir de la cocina había quedado agotado de tanto tiempo que le había tomado satisfacer a el rubio y a la castaña.

-No en realidad Naruto-kun y Sen-chan siempre tienen ese mismo apetito.-Las palabras de Hinata hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del muchacho peli azul, si siempre tenían tanta hambre no quería que vinieran diario al puesto.

-Ya es hora de partir, los sensei nos están esperando.-La voz de Hanabí resonó en los oídos del grupo, al tiempo que todos pagaban sus alimentos a excepción de Naruto y Senhime que entregaron unos cupones.

-Un placer verlos por aquí, vuelvan pronto.- la mujer de cabellos azules tenia un todo divertido al ver como el rostro de su hijo se volvía casi del mismo color que su cabello.

-Entonces cada grupo por su lado entonces.- Masamune levanto su única ceja visible el campo de entrenamiento numero 14 quedaba al norte de la aldea y 8 al sur.

-Les deseo suerte Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, Date-san, espero que Raiga-sensei no se le ocurra hacerles algo demasiado duro.-Sen se voltio a ver el resto de su grupo donde la Hyugga de cabellos castaños y el pelinegro Uchiha.

-Igual les deseo lo mejor cuida de Hanabí-chan y de Sen-chan.- Naruto le dio un ultimo apretón de manos al Uchiha y dio media vuelta para comenzar a avanzar.

Ambos grupos se separaron dejando al grupo del rubio avanzar tranquilo hasta llegar campo de entrenamiento numero 14 el lugar era bastante hermoso, el césped estaba finamente cortado dando más un parecido a una alfombra verde, a lo largo del campo estaban de pie troncos de madera de distintos tamaños y alturas, y casi atravesando por el medio del lugar pasaba un tranquilo riachuelo.

-Llegan justo a tiempo.-Los tres elevaron su mirada para encontrarse con cierto rubio mayor cómodamente sentado en uno de los troncos mas elevados, tenía una sonrisa bastante siniestra en su rostro.

-Raiga-sensei para que nos pidió que viniéramos.-Hinata tenía una mirada preocupada al ver como la expresión maligna en el rostro de su sensei que no se iba.

-Verán es bastante sencillo.- levanto su mano mostrando 3 pequeñas cadenas de metal cada una de al menos 20 cm de largo y bastante delgadas.

-A los recién graduados se les hace una simple prueba, su mision es simple tratar de recuperar las cadenas.- Saki había aparecido detrás de otro de los troncos con una sonrisa bastante aburrida.- Para hacerlo justo solo se la tienen que quitar a el.

-Si claro eso es justo.- La expresión de Masamune era de completo sarcasmo.

-No se preocupen Date-san, Naruto-kun si trabajamos en equipo podremos con el.- las palabras de Hinata les subieron un poco los ánimos a Date que ahora tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces no nos queda de otra será a pelear con todo.- Naruto se coloco en postura de combate.

Lo mismo hicieron Hinata en su típica postura de combate solo que ambas manos un poco mas cerca del cuerpo y Masamune ya estaba con una de sus espadas desenfundadas, Naruto era el que mas conocía a su primo y acercarse y pelear de frente no era una de las mejores estrategias posibles.

-Hinata-chan, Date-san eviten a toda costa que Raiga-sensei los mantenga mucho tiempo a corta es muy bueno en Taijutsu.- el rubio mayor miro a Naruto con una cara que decía "Chismoso" y este solo le dedico una de sus zorrunas sonrisas.

-Bueno pero también puedo atacar a larga distancia Naruto recuerdas.- Raiga hizo una rápida sucesión de sellos y se coloco en posición de ataque.-**Elemento Rayo: Aura Eléctrica**.

Una brillante aura de color azul comenzó a rodear a Raiga para volverse chispas eléctricas que rápidamente comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones golpeando cualquier cosa que encontraran en su camino, Naruto se escondió como pudo detrás de uno de los troncos acción que copio Hinata.

-Ha enserio una simple chispa no me hará nada.- Masamune intercepto uno de los rayos con su espada que rápidamente absorbió la carga.

-Mucha confianza eh.- Raiga unió sus manos de nuevo en un sello simple.-**Concentrar**.

Los antes dispersos rayos comenzaron a moverse hasta llegar a un solo punto que era nada mas y nada menos que la espada del chico del parche que luchaba con fuerza para no ser abrumado por el jutsu y comenzaba a retroceder por la fuerza de la descarga.

-Naruto-kun debemos ayudarle dudo que Date-san soporte por mucho tiempo mas.- la mirada de preocupación de Hinata cedió un poco al ver como Naruto asentía y comenzaba hacer posiciones de manos.

-**Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego**.- La incandescente esfera se dirigió a alta velocidad desde la boca de Naruto a por Raiga que libero la energía que sometía a Date, y preparo su propia serie de sellos para defenderse.

-**Elemento Rayo: Muro Eléctrico**.- los rayos brotaron de las manos del rubio mayor para luego concentrase en el espacio frente a el en un veloz circulo que absorbió de lleno el ataque.

-**Elemento Tierra: Pilar de Roca**.- el muro de Raiga no tuvo la fuerza suficiente y el ataque de la joven Hyugga le dio de lleno mandándolo a volar algunos metros antes de detenerse en el suelo a pocos metros de la orilla del rio.

-tienen un trabajo en equipo de primera, pero eso no será suficiente para quitarme las cadenas.- al terminar de hablar señalo a su cintura donde aun las cadenas reposaban.

-A fin de cuenta necesitaremos acercarnos.- Masamune desenfundo una segunda espada, ahora con una en cada mano junto ambas para unir sus manos.-**Arte de la Espada: Elemento rayo: Cierra Relámpago**.

El chico de parche se coloco en posición ofensiva ahora con ambas espadas girando unidas a alta velocidad en una sola mano creando un circulo casi perfecto que libera pequeñas cargas eléctricas y sonaba idéntico a una sierra a toda velocidad.

-Hinata, Naruto, cúbranme es mi turno de demostrarle que este dragón si tiene garras.- Masamune se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Raiga dando un salto y preparándose para golpear desde arriba.

-Muy buen ataque lástima que sea tan sencillo contra restarlo.- El rubio mayor volvió a empezar a hacer sellos y luego levanto su brazo izquierdo, que estaba cubierto por una capa eléctrica que sonaba idéntica a las espadas de Masamune.-**Elemento Rayo: Garra Relámpago**.

El giro de las espadas se detuvo de golpe al chocar contra el brazo cubierto de cuero y metal haciendo un fuerte sonido de choque como de metal contra metal, dejando a Masamune suspendido por unos segundos hasta que la fuerza superior de Raiga lo hizo salir hacia atrás en el proceso perdiendo ambas espadas, que se clavaron una a cada lado de Masamune a al menos 5 metros del cada una.

-eso dolió bastante si fallaba la cantidad necesaria de chackra me hubieras amputado el brazo.- Raiga movía ligeramente el brazo que temblaba un poco debido a la fuerza del impacto.

-su turno muchachos.- Masamune sonrió levemente y Raiga solo atino a darse vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata que ya tenía dos discos de agua de al menos 30 centímetros de radio cada uno.

-**Elemento Agua: Espiral Acuático**.- Hinata lanzo ambos discos en dirección a Raiga.

El rubio se las arreglo para esquivar el primer disco y apenas pudo esquivar el segundo el cual le hizo un corte sobre la mejilla derecha, que rápidamente volvió a cerrarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento pero hace falta más que eso para sacarme de la pelea.- el rubio se acomodo luego de la rara pose que tuvo que hacer para esquivar el último ataque, solo para ver como la suela de un zapato ya estaba demasiado cerca de su cara empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Pudo acomodarse para ver que paso finalmente solo para ver a Naruto sonriendo de manera divertida cosa que lo incomodo instantáneamente, algo no iba nada bien y estaba a punto de empeorar.

-"Esto no me esta gustando."- Raiga trato de levantar pero sus pies no se movieron en lo mas mínimo estaba completamente pegado al suelo sin ninguna posibilidad de salirse, la razón unas ataduras de tierra bastante solidas que llegaban casi a la altura de su cintura.

-Naruto-kun no me queda casi chackra dudo poder detenerlo por mucho.- Hinata tenia las manos juntas y estaba empezando a sudar ligeramente, Raiga estaba tratando de liberarse y Hinata estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo.

-No te preocupes Naruto y yo lo tenemos cubierto ya.- Raiga al fin se pudo dar cuenta de que tanto Naruto como Masamune estaban cada uno colocada a su izquierda y derecha.

Frente a cada uno reposaba una de las espadas de Masamune y ambos estaban haciendo la misma compleja serie de posiciones de manos, Raiga movió su cabeza ahora notando como las otras 4 espadas del chico del parche lo rodeaban formando un hexágono alrededor de el, ambos concluyeron la serie de sellos, y ahora un circulo de color azul brillante del cual comenzaban a surgir corrientes eléctricas, las líneas del circulo también empezaron a aparecer en el centro formando el Kanji para dragón.

-Naruto ya pusiste suficiente chackra yo puedo terminar lo que queda de mi jutsu, además que te necesito luego.- Naruto salto hacia atrás sabia la razón el fue el que ayudo a desarrollar este jutsu a su amigo

-Maldición esto de verdad no me está gustando.-Raiga estaba cada vez más preocupado algunas de las descargas ya le habían dado ocasionándole algo de dolor.

-**Elemento Rayo: Dragón Ascendiente de 6 espadas**.- Raiga fue completamente atrapado entre las fauces de un dragón que surgió del circulo y comenzó a elevarse rápidamente hasta llegar a unos 100 metros de altura.

El dragón finalmente exploto en una columna de humo que se elevaba hasta donde el dragón había llegado, Date cayo al suelo de rodillas, casi inconsciente pero Hinata llego a su lado evitando que cayera completamente al suelo.

Naruto atravesó la nube de humo para encontrarse a un casi carbonizado Raiga que estaba completamente inmóvil en su lugar, Naruto tomo las cadenas que estaban en su cintura levemente derretidas a causa del enorme calor de las cargas eléctricas luego para terminar de atravesar la cortina de humo y llegar con sus compañeros

-Lo conseguimos muchachos.- Naruto le paso una cadena a Hinata y otra a Date que apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Naruto de verdad creo que nos pasamos un poco.- Hinata veía algo temerosa al ver como el cuerpo de su sensei estaba inerte aun sostenido por los algo dañados tentáculos de tierra.

-Lo dudo.- Saki hizo acto de aparición finalmente y disperso la capa de humo con un movimiento de su brazo revelando finalmente el cuerpo de Raiga que comenzó a caerse a pedazos en el suelo.- Hay raiga ya puedes salir.

Los restos de "Raiga" se hicieron finalmente polvo quedando solo algunos pocos huesos que finalmente también se hicieron polvo, Raiga apareció de entre los arbusto aun ligeramente adormilado.

-Espera exijo una explicación de todo esto que demonios acaba de ocurrir.- Naruto miraba incrédulo como el rubio sonreía divertido y aun ligeramente adormilado a un estupefacto trió de gennin que aun buscaban lógica en todo lo que recién había ocurrido.

-Eso que enfrentaron como ya lo notaron no era yo.- Raiga bostezo fuertemente antes de terminar la oración todavía con las miradas encima de los shinobi de menor edad.- Es un clon especial que puedo crear son bastante útiles a decir verdad tienen un potencial tan grande como de chackra que se les inserte en su creación y cuando mueren lucen tan reales que nadie nota la diferencia.- los tres gennin aun no superaban la sorpresa que tenían encima.

-Entonces todo este tiempo.- La cara de sorpresa de Date se fue haciendo un mayor.- era un simple clon y aun asi nos llevo a nuestro limite tan fácilmente.- Masamune bajo la mirada con una ligera baja en sus ánimos.

-Ese clon especial tenia al menos un 25% de todo mi chackra muchachos de verdad se desempeñaron bien.- Raiga le dio una palmada en la espalda a Naruto y a Hinata que se pusieron de pie y Saki tomo al miembro restante del grupo y coloco su mano con cuidado en su frente y lo mismo hizo con Hinata.

-Están bien solo sus reservas de chackra están bastante bajas, tengan.- el pelirrojo Uzumaki abrió uno de los compartimientos de su chaqueta sacando un par de pequeñas botellitas con un liquido ambarino.- con esto se sentirán bien en un par de minutos, no se preocupen el sabor es idéntico al de miel con menta.

Hinata y Masamune tomaron una de las botellas, el espadachín parecía rehusarse a la idea de tomarse el liquido hasta ver como la chica de ojos blancos tomaba todo el liquido y automáticamente parecía como si tuviera mas energía, el chico castaño también decidió beberlo finalmente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se recargaba.

-Raiga-sensei puedo preguntarle algo cual era el objetivo de todo esto.- Raiga centro su vista en dirección a la pequeña Hyugga que mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre el.

-Es bastante simple en realidad.-Raiga se rasco un poco por detrás de su cabeza antes de continuar.-solo buscaba comprobar que tan bueno es su trabajo en equipo, para un Shinobi el trabajo en equipo puede ser una de las cosas mas vitales para la supervivencia del grupo.

Hubo silencio general hasta que finalmente el segundo sensei del grupo Saki decidió hablar.

-Creo que podemos relajarnos muchachos.- Saki se acomodo en el suelo y le dirigió una comprensiva sonrisa a los 3 gennin, saco otro pergamino de su chaqueta y lo estiro a lo largo del suelo revelando un picnic completo con diferentes platillos a lo largo de una larga manta.-Ahora podemos comer y relajarnos mañana será el primer día de misiones del equipo 7.

-Prepárense entonces para mañana por ahora solo descansaremos.- Raiga tomo un manzana y le dio un mordisco mientras empezaba a sentarse.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea...

Sasuke Uchiha cayó de rodillas debido al agotamiento, pero ya con una de las cadenas en sus manos, a su lado Senhime aun seguía en pie pero bastante agitada con la delgada cadena ya reposando entre sus dedos y por ultimo estaba Hanabí que estaba acostada en el suelo con su mano levantada con de las cadenas en ella.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa chicos.- Itachi estaba de pie unos metros por delante de ellos una de sus mangas había desaparecido, y tenia algunas quemaduras en su brazo derecho.- su trabajo en equipo es mejor de lo que pensaba.

Kakashi apareció a su lado en un ráfaga de viento y tapaba su ojo sharingan con el cual seguramente había estado mirando la pelea.

-Sabes si su reserva de chackra fuera al menos el doble de lo que es actualmente, de verdad estarías en problemas Itachi.- el Uchiha de mayor edad miro a Kakashi que tenía un ojito sonriente y seguramente una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Los dejare descansar un rato mas y los invitare a comer como premio por lograr cumplir con la prueba.- Itachi dio una pequeña sonrisa y los tres gennin asintieron levemente, no podían hablar debido al fuerte agotamiento.

Ya mañana empezarían sus primeras misiones.

/ Bueno hasta aquí llega otro capitulo.

Antes que nada permítanme decir que la serie girara mas que todo sobre el equipo 7 como la original, pero con constantes apariciones del equipo 8 que tendrán mucho peso argumental, y bueno espero que les gustara, ya tendrán mas oportunidades de ver a Hanabí, Sasuke y Senhime en acción, y también habrá oportunidad para ver de que son capaces Itachi, Kakashi y Saki, por ahora espero con ansias sus reviews.

Por cierto estoy dispuesto a escuchar cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva claro n_n, y acepto cualquier tipo de pregunta acerca de la historia, solo tendré cuidado de no responder algo que ponga en riesgo el secretismo de la trama xD, por ahora suerte y los espero ver sus opiniones para el próximo capitulo.


End file.
